


A roll in the sheets is not everyone's thing

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Talk, Teasing, compilation of little smut drabbles, wreck lance 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: A compilation of the drabbles written for the WreckLance 2K18 event.7 Drabbles7 Pairings7 different ways of bringing Lance to the brink of pleasure





	A roll in the sheets is not everyone's thing

Lips trailed along the curve of his spine. Lance hid a smile in his arm before he twisted around, mock-glaring. “Haven’t had enough?”

 

“Never,” Lotor answered, smooth and lulling, and went back to kissing all over Lance’s skin, rough strokes with a cat-like tongue on velvet.

 

Lance shuddered and sighed, arching his back into Lotor’s ministrations.

 

“How could I? I have a fascinating and absolutely captivating specimen here underneath my fingers. An exotic pet that has to be pampered and spoiled.”

 

Lotor added his hands to the mix, feathering over Lance’s muscles and occasionally digging his thumb into knots he would then rub out.

 

It felt too good. So good that Lance just wanted to melt into a blue puddle of goo. He didn’t, though, since if there was anything he was proud of, it was his wit.

 

“Kinda hate - oh my god, right there, hnng - your comparisons there. I’m neither an experiment you can stop at any time nor a pet on a leash.”

 

“Oh?” Lotor’s amusement was obvious enough by the fond tilt of his voice and only underscored by the smile he pressed into Lance’s shoulder. “I find it an apt description. Rather than an experiment, you are a study in beauty and love, just there for me to dissect and love. And you are a pet, loved and groomed by me, for me.”

 

He paused, letting the silence drag on to build anticipation.

 

“We both know you look good on your knees and clad in a collar.”

 

This elicited a moan out of Lance, drawn out and rumbling. Lotor laughed.

 

“Stop laughing, you jerk,” Lance said, cheeks darkening into a fetching copper. “A little more talk like that and we’ll have a probl-”

 

Gasping Lance flinched, Lotor’s hand circling his half-hard dick before pumping once.

 

“We will have what? Please enunciate clearly.”

 

“Rude. And such a jerk.”

 

“A jerk you want to fuck you into your bed, I believe.”

 

Lance snorted before nodding, whimpering as Lotor moved his hand, squeezing tightly, as a reward.

 

“Good boy. I will get right to it.”


End file.
